The invention relates to a mirror assembly for a gas laser and, more particularly, a radially-excited gas laser.
A known, radially-excited gas laser has a cylindric, lasing-gas-containing, excitation-space structure (e.g., laser tube) axially bounded by two mirrors for lasing resonation. Each mirror is connected to a radially-extending flange, and a metal bellows sealingly connects each flange to the excitation-space structure. The flanges are also connected to each other by holding or spacer bars.
Such a laser is disclosed in German patent publication No. 30 09 611, for example. In making this laser, the resonator mirror, axial-end flange, bellows sealingly and laser tube components are first connected together and then the mirrors are "centered." More particularly, the bellows seals are intended to make it possible to extend the lasing-resonation distance between the mirrors, i.e. the laser body, longitudinally, e.g. axially, without hindrance.
It can be seen from the drawing of the patent publication, however, that the described components, and especially the lasing-end mirrors, are braced on sliding rings to form seals. It is a disadvantage of such a mirror-bracing arrangement that the sliding rings exert pressure on the mirrors, because pressure- and, thus, distortion-free mirror mounting is, then, not assured.